the new guy at work
by Daemon-1020
Summary: Bella Swan loves Jacob Black the famous rock and roll star, but she never gets to see or talk to him. But soon Bella will get a sight of the new guy at work. Lemons, love, friendship and more lemons!
1. Life as is now!

**All right please remember this is my first fic ever! And please review so that I know that you guys want more this story has no definite ending just yet…. So please be patient with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do love Twilight but I don't own it!**

It was five thirty in the morning when my alarm buzzed. My eyes closed I made my way to the bathroom knowing my way around my little apartment well enough. As I walked into the bathroom, I flipped the switch for the lights and willed my eyes to adjust to the bright room. As I look at the reflection of myself in the mirror, I take in the swollen lips and bite marks on my neck. Yep, he was definitely here last night it wasn't a dream. Well, he really couldn't blame me for checking I mean this is what my relationship with him is now, he comes home and makes me forget how I could ever be mad at him, and then is gone before sunrise. As I take off my clothes, I see the first of many bruises throughout my body and there are some uglier ones on my thighs and waist. These will cause some pain for the next few days, but I really have to admit they were so worth it.

Flashbacks begin...

I was just getting out of the shower when I heard a knock on the door, wrapping myself in a towel I made my way to the front of the apartment. "Who is it?", I asked and a simple, "Me.", was all I got in response and all I needed to know exactly who it was. As I rushed to the door, I unlocked it and immediately become drunk at the sights, there leaning against the wall. His hands in his trouser pockets, a tall and beautiful man, long hair done in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and a perfectly fit body; which you could totally make out from under the tight black t-shirt he wore. He gave me a lazy yet arrogant smile that, I knew all too well as he made his way into the place.

In need of a minute I closed the door and locked it. "You could have called you know!" I said with a dash of anger. "I know. I wanted to surprise you." He answered. "I hate surprises, you know that." "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." He said as, he came forward and I took a step back. I was mad and this was not going to be like the last time. "You've been gone for two months. You haven't called in a week!" I spat at him furious that, he thought this was going to be that simple. Taking another step back, I hit the door behind me and realize I am trapped. "I'm here now." He says closing the distance between us. His hands grab my face and he bends down to kiss me passionately. "I have missed you so much." He says against my lips as his hands release my face and start making there way down my body.

I can feel them hot even through the thick towel and as always with his uncanny way of knowing my thoughts. He slides the towel off. I am left standing naked as his hands find my breast, my waist and finally come to a rest on my ass grabbing me. He lifts me and pushes me against the door using his body to keep me in place as he continues to kiss my neck and jaw line. "I want you so bad baby, you are all I can think about on the road. The tour is not the same without you there." He whispers into my ear as his teeth bite down. And as always I melt against him, my hot wet center meeting the straining erection still captured in his jeans. "Ugh, I want you too baby", I say and his lips find mine again but this time there is such a ferocity and a hunger behind it that, I can't doubt his words. His hands in my hair, his mouth on my breast and his huge dick pressing against me is all I can think about as we make out.

"I want you baby", and with his husky voice he says, "Could we go to your room?" I'm so far gone in the moment that I can just nod. Putting my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist, he secures me in place and starts moving through the apartment. It only takes him a second but to me it feels like a life time when, he finally lays me down on the bed. "Could I use the bathroom for a sec?" "Yeah sure…" I say, needing a second to myself to prepare for this because, no matter how many times over the last week I told myself that, he was not going to get me in bed so easily this time. Here I was anxious for him. I lie on the bed ready. This waiting, it seems like forever when he finally joins me. His mouth covering mine and his hands on my sides grabbing the pillows, he slowly tortures me by sucking, licking, and teasing my breast as his hands move down my body over my pubic hair and finally to my clit. I almost came when he inserted two blissfully long fingers, his mouth never leaving my nipples; which he was now biting down on.

I loved it as my hips moved of their on accord coming up to meet his hand I can feel it building inside me one more maddening pull and I lie in a heap of pleasure. He moves into position while my eyes are still closed and I slowly open them to find him staring. "Baby..", he said in a low husky voice, but it's a question "yes... Please" nodding he lowers himself into me I gasp as the head enters me "You ok?" He asks. In a whimpering voice I say, "Yes..." Pushing in deeper, he sets the pace and I quickly pick it up "Ugh... harder" I whisper into his ear "You sure baby?" He asks. "Yes, harder!" He shifts never stopping, he shifts to look at my face arching an eyebrow, and he asks again if I'm sure. I can barely nod yes but I manage it. He gives me a wicked grin and I watch as he pulls out completely then drives himself into me making me cry out setting a new faster pace, he goes in deeper with every thrust. "Baby, I'm so close!", he says. "Me too... Baby, me too." Another thrust and we both explode. His body tenses, if only momentarily and then relaxes as the moment passes.

He drops to the bed next to me staring at me as I come down from the cloud I've just reached finally my heart stops racing. I can now stare back, he so gorgeous in his just fucked hair and that sheen of sweat I can't believe he is mine. I love him so much. "I love you Jake." The words are out of my mouth before; I realized I was saying them. I blush and quickly look away not wanting to see his reluctance but I am surprised by his hand as, he grabs me by the hair and makes me look him in the eye "I love you too.." And with that he brings down his mouth to mine and I'm lost in the carnal pleasure that is this man.

Flashback ends.

Sighing I jump in the shower and start getting ready for work. Ok so turtle neck and pants it is I decide staring at the contents of my closet witch is very large. Being Jake's girlfriend had its props, he was now a big star in the rock and roll industry and he always bought me the best of clothes for any event I decided to go to with him. So my closet had grown very much in the last 4 years. I was now 23 going on 24 but I had know him since I was a baby, so dating him had been simple and perfect no one could know him better than my and visa versa. But that was all before his band made it big time he was the lead guitarist and the hottest man on earth, at least that's how I saw him. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought it he was now on every TV show, on every radio station and on the walls of most of the teenagers that had heard his music. And he loved it; he loved the attention, the screams, the girls and the life. I had shared that with him when he started I had gone on tours as a roady to earn a living not wanting him to have to sustain me. But life on the road was definitely not for me; I was miserable most of the time and of course knowing me so well he could tell no matter how hard I tried to hide it. So eventually I left the tour and came home…


	2. Crap!

**Okay well here goes nothing…**

**Please review I really want know that you guys want more!**

**Disclaimer: I love me my Twilight, but I don't own it!**

So eventually I left the tour and came home…

Chap 2 Crap!

Making my way into the office I'm greeted by an unusual frenzy, people running up and down the halls and secretaries organizing desks with single minded determination. As I reach my desk I'm shocked to find my assistant and best friend Angela sobbing in her desk. _What the hell was going on?_

"Ang? What's wrong!" I ask worried because I never saw Angela cry, never!

"Bella?" she says staring at me through very red rimed eyes.

"Yes what's wrong Angela? you never cry! Much less at work." I say voicing my previous thoughts.

"Were the hell have you been? Uh? I've been having to deal with that bitch all morning!" she whispers angrily at me.

"What? Angela what are you talking about? Who are you talking about?" I whisper back unsure of why we are doing it.

"Rosalie Hale is here Bella! Remember her? Carlisle's daughter the new fashion director!" she spits at me through clench teeth.

"Oh my god! She was arriving today? Shit! I'm so sorry Ang Jake came by last night and you know how that messes with my brain." I say in way of an explanation.

"Ohhhh" her eyes go wide and she blinks at me a trace of understanding on her face.

Angela knew everything about me and Jacob we had grown up together, gone to school together and now we worked together. Angela was actually the one who got me my job at Cullen & Hale Enterprises, she was now married to her high school sweet heart Mike Newton who by some lucky chance had been hired into the biggest marketing/fashion company in the world. We handled everything from store marketing to fashion magazines.

How I had ended working here though that was a mystery; I had just come home from the tour and had called Angela up to see if she wanted to get together for a drink she agreed and we met at a local pub. We talked about everything Jake, Mike, the tour, life on the road, news about home, the wedding (since I missed it), her life after it and finally about me, my plans, my situation and how I was going to start looking for a job soon. She then told me about her job at C&H ENT. I thought it was cool she told me they were looking for assistants and that the pay was good and so were the hours; I handed my resume in the next day not wanting to miss the opportunity to work near the apartment and the people I knew; although I didn't really have high hopes seeing as I had no prior employment history other than as a roady.

I was interviewed 4 times before I was offered the position of secretary for the Fashion director that job put me in as Angela's boss and I wasn't sure about how I felt about it seeing as she was the one who got me the interview in the first place but she called me that night and told me that it was going to be great working together and that I should totally go for it. I did and it been the best decision I had made on a professional level; I loved it here even if my prior boss was a totally bitch! Victoria thank god she had been caught stealing finally every time something went missing she would suggest Angela or me did it. Ugh! The nerve of some people, but it seems Miss Hale was going to be a diva as well.

"I'm sorry Bells I didn't know he was coming. I would have called you this morning to remind you." She says with a bit of regret on her voice.

"Hey don't worry about it… actually _I _didn't know he was he just showed up."

I said my voice betraying exactly what had happened.

She looked at me with knowing eyes and asked "you want to get a drink later?"

"No I just want to sleep." She nods her understanding.

"So… were is Miss Hale I should introduce my self" I say knowing full well this wouldn't be nice.

"Oh. Yes right" she comes back to reality remembering where we were. "She's with Carlisle upstairs" she says sheepishly.

"Crap! I'm so getting fired" I say and start pacing.

"No you won't. You know you have Carlisle, Esme and Alice wrapped around your finger as well as Jasper, and he loves you like a sister. There is no way he is allowing his sister to fire you" she says seriously

I laugh at the way she says this it was true though. My 4 interviews had been those same people. Alice first being Carlisle daughter and Jaspers wife she had a lot to say on who was hired that's why she was the head of human resources. Then Jasper we had hit it off from the get go, he was in charge of marketing and Alice had recommended me for a secretary position in his office. Then there was Esme she was the best and made me feel right at home she was Carlisle direct assistant and his wife so she interviewed me to see if I would indeed make a good secretary; and finally there was Carlisle co owner of the company and totally beautiful. He had heard of me thru his family and had decided that I may be good for a different position we had talked for an hour before his secretary had interrupted to remind him of a very important lunch. He had gotten up and invited me to the lunch saying that he had a proposition for me that could be discussed over lunch; that had been my very first day of work.

"Yeah! I guess well lets get to it then"

Finally after meeting Rosalie who was indeed kind of bitchy but not as bad as Angela made me think, at least she smiled when she met me. I spent the rest of the day in meetings, conferences and planning Rosalie's and the magazines schedule for the next few months.

Finally getting home I wasn't surprised by what I saw. There standing in front of my door with a huge gift box was Jacob.

"Ugh… I am so danmed sore" I say to angela who only laughs at me. "Bitch!" I say low enough for her to here but no one else, wich only couses her to laugh more.

"Well if you had gone to bed like you said u were you wouldn't be sore would you?" she says in her little know it all voice. Wich in turn makes me laugh.

"Fine! you win I should have told him to hit the road. There, you happy?" I say looking her strait in the eye; serious as ever.

But she sees right thru me and laughs "Yes. Thank you for admitting it. Although I must say that dress and those heels are to dye for." she says pointing at my outfit.

Looking at down at my self I smile but it doesn't reach my eyes, yes the dress was beautiful and yes so was every other gift Jake bought me but it not what I wanted! I wanted my boyfriend and the life we had together, I wanted love and romance, but mostly I just wanted him back.

"Hey Bells!" Angela calls me out o my revery.

"Yeah…" I awnser still thinking about life before the band.

"Have you seen the new guy?" she asks.

"What? What new guy?" I ask not knowing what the hell she was talking about.

"There's a new intern. He's going to be working for Jasper he is Carlisle's nephew." She awnsers mater of factly.

"Oh, no I haven't seen him. Why do you ask?" I ask truly curious.

"Becouse he is freaking beautiful and so fine." She awnser gushing with excitement. "Really Bells Jake's visits put you so out of it" she reprimands me. Normaly I knew everything about what was going on at the office it was my bussines as directors assistant/secretary.

"Yeah I know sorry" I awnser back.

"Oh! Well it seems its your lucky day." She says a mischivious grin spreding across her face. "there he is" she points towards the elevators.

And that's when I see him… all copper sex hair, neatly kept beard, beautiful green eyes and a smile that could melt the surface of mars. He is making his way to our desks wich stand one in front of the other in front of Rose's office. Finally coming to a stop at in front of Angelas desks he asks her a question her eyes widen as she points at me. Turning to face me I notice that his eyes are not only a beautiful shade of dark green but they seemed to be bottomless.

Please, please leave some love by reviewing.

This was Bella's gift

.com/c/Belloffice/54988


	3. First sight!

**Hey guys sorry about the link on the last page ****I'm new at this and apparently I didn't know how to post it. Here it is again hopefully this will work…**

http:/www(dot)couturious(dot)com/c/Belloffice/54988

**Also remember my work is not betad so there are some mistakes. Any who… here is the third chapter leave me some love by reviewing so I know you liked it.**** You can also fallow me on twitter I'm Daemon1020 there also.**

**Disclaimer: Love**** Twilight, wish I had thought of it but I don't own it.**

Chap 3 First sight

_Turning to face me I notice that his eyes are not only a beautiful shade of dark green but they seemed to be bottomless._

"Hello Miss Swan my name is Edward Mason" he says extending his arm in greeting. I am shaking a bit as I accept his hand. I couldn't take my eyes of his full lips "Mr. Hale has sent me to collect the new marketing reports and items" he said in a very professional tone looking expectantly at me.

"The re... reports?" I ask stuttering a bit and feeling confused.

"Yes he said you called to let him know they were ready; so he sent me" he says by way of an explication.

"Oh, those! Yes I have them, give me a sec." I say hurriedly remembering that those reports were the vain of my existence and part of the deal I made with Carlisle on my odd contract. I get up to move around my desk and as always I trip on my own feet going strait for the floor. Before I hit it, a strong pair of arms stop me in mid air, my face inches from the floor. Helping me back up I notice that his hands on there quest to save me had landed on my breast and were still holding on with a bit of force. "What the fuck?" I say and look pointedly at my rack and although my back is turned to him he gets it. His hands leave my breast but my nipples have already hardened at the contact being extra sensitive and all. Angela watches with wide eyes as the scene plays out.

"I... I'm… I'm so sorry Miss Swan. I just reached didn't mind my hands, I'm truly sorry" he says when I turn to face him, looking me in the eye so that I can see he is sincere in his apology.

"No, no that's fine I over reacted; yes of course if it weren't for you id be lying on the floor bleeding or something along those lines so thank you, I'm the biggest klutz!" I say trying to make him understand that I wasn't mad. I mean he did save me from a nasty bump to the head. Plus being in his arms for even those few minutes had made me feel things I haven't felt since high school. What the hell… there was definitely something wrong with me! I was with Jake and I loved him why was this man having such an effect on me? I chastised my self for allowing it as I righted my clothes.

"Even if that were true he should not be groping my secretary!" we both turned at the sound of an angry voice. Only to find ourselves face to face with Rosalie who had apparently witnessed the whole thing.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Hale I merely intended to prevent the fall, there were no other intentions behind my actions" Edward states in a very serious voice.

"Yes well lets keep it like that." She says venomously at him "Now Miss Swan if you would give him the reports so that he may be on his way; and please try to do so without falling into his arms" she says over her shoulder at me as she makes her way into her office and slams the door.

"Here are the reports Mr. Cullen" Angela says handing him the files and items; effectively breaking the awkward silence that had fallowed Rosalie's statement and actions.

"Thank you Miss Webber" he says courteously as he takes the items she offers "Good day Miss Webber, Miss Swan" and with that he turns and heads for the elevators, as soon as I hear the bell and the doors close I turn to Angela.

"What just happened here?" I ask her in disbelieve. Starring wide eyed and paled face for I'm sure there is no blood left on my face. But she doesn't answer she is still trying to grasp it just like me.

"Miss Swan my office now!" I hear rose's voice on the intercom. Angela's eyes widen even more as if that were possible. After a nasty talk about inappropriate office behavior and sexual harassment, I spent the rest of my day running so many errands I didn't even have time to eat lunch and even using that hour I got back to the office about an hour after my shift was over. Walking into the now empty bilding I make my way up to my office; finally arriving I drop everything on the couch and start moving around taking the items to there proper places. Having left Rosalie's dry cleaning for last I walk right in thinking there was no one there; only to be greeted by Rosalie sitting on her desk legs crossed, skirt riding up high on her thighs and a very abashed looking Edward sitting on a chair in front of her. "Don't you know how to knock Miss Swan?" Rosalie asks thru clenched teeth staring me straight in the eyes with a murderous look on hers.

Truly embarrassed that I had interrupted what seems to be a very private and inappropriate moment between them I blush a furious shade of red. "I'm so sorry Miss Hale; I thought everyone had gone home. I just finished with all the errands and only came in to drop off your dry cleaning" I say trying to explain my intrusion, dying to get the hell out of there I move to her little closet to hang the articles. When I come out Edward is standing in front of rose a hand on one of her thighs, leaning in saying goodbye. Rosalie looks at me out of the corner of her eye and smirks noticing the way my eyes are popping. Still smirking Rosalie leans in to Edward and says something into his ear and then kisses him on the lips, Edward pulls back and stares at her like she just slapped him she smiles a huge lets-get-naughty smile and laughs.

"Bye Edward I'll see you tomorrow night at the house" she says sweetly as he walks out of the office, at her words he turns and nods his acknowledgment.

"Goodnight" I say in a voice so low I'm not even sure she can hear me, but keep walking and leave the office. Having gathered all my things, I clock out and shut down my computer.

"From now on no matter what the time Bella knock on the door before entering" Rosalie says to my back as I walk down the hall towards the elevator. "Yes Rosalie." I say over my shoulder. Shit! I called her Rosalie not Miss Hale I am so getting fired tomorrow.

~~~~OOOOOO~~~~

Leaving the building I decide that I'm not ready to go home to Jacob and to this screwed up relationship that awaits me there and after the week I've had I need some wrestling and a huge whiskey. So I walk to the bar that's two blocks down from the office building, it's a quiet place into which you can only get in by knowing some one that's already inside or one of the employees; lucky for me I know the owner. "Hello I am a friend of Aro" I say to the bouncer who smiles at me and nods. Finally inside I make my way to the bar the place is fairly big with lots of little tables for two and four, many TV screens all showing a different sport I quickly spot the one I want its at the back of the room _perfect_. Getting to the bar I pull out my phone as I wait for the bartender to make his way to me.

"Whiskey on the rocks" I hear a familiar voice say as a glass of perfectly golden liquid is placed on top on the napkin in front of me. Looking up from my phone I find my self face to face with a face I know way to well. "Emmet? What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask staring at my cousin, who had apparently since the last time I had seen him a year ago grown in to a huge dude. "What happened to you? Did you fall in to a toxic waste river?" I ask in disbelieve.

"It nice to see you too cuz" he says sarcastically laughing like the dork he is and smiling down at me.

"Yeah sorry it's just that you look huge… what are you doing here Em?" I ask again.

"I work here Bells, hello that's why I'm behind the bar." He says looking at me like it should be obvious, clearly it should; but the events of this week were still at the forefront of my brain.

"Oh right. Yeah… well that's cool. I guess; were are you staying?" I ask I mean he never mentioned moving… to me at least.

"I'm renting an apartment a few blocks down" he answers and makes a hand gesture indicating that I should wait or a sec. He moves down the bar and serves a couple of drinks when he comes back he looks like he is trying to remember what he was saying.

"A few blocks down? Em! The apartments around here are super expensive" I say knowing full well how expensive having to pay or one myself.

"Oh yeah I know! but that's why I have a roommate" he says and points to the back of the salon where the wrestling screen was. "See the guy on the table at the corner, that's him" Looking at the table he points to I notice a big head of sexy tousled hair and although it's dark and I'm only looking at the back of his head; I'm sure it's him. Still starring at his head I jump when Emmet yells "Edward!"

Hope you like! Leave me a review so I know the path I walk is not totally wrong!


	4. Small Worl

**Well here is chapter four… I'm glad to say that this will be a nice little surprise since we are doing things a little bit different. Hope you enjoy.**

**Shar &**** Yari this is for you guys! Thanks for getting me into writing this and making me stick to it when I lost focus.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and all its characters! I just like playing around with them.**

Chapter 4: Small world

_Still starring at his head I jump when Emmet yells "Edward!" _

Edward turns his head and looks straight me before focusing on Emmet. Taking a huge gulp of my whiskey, which burns in my mouth and throat as I choke it down I try to settle my nerves. What the hell was going on with me? Why does he always make me this nervous wreck? I know I'm not the most confident girl but I had always been able to hold my own with men.

"Miss Swan" he says effectively bringing me out of my thoughts. I look up then and notice Emmet's grin is know gone it's been replaced by a really confused pout and realize that Edwards face looks much the same.

EmPOV

I was just taking care of some accounts and serving some clients when I see Bella seat herself at the bar, she's looking around the bar and I know she is looking at the monitors. Grabbing a glass, two cubes of ice and the best whiskey I make my way to her "whiskey on the rocks" I say placing the drink in front of her, Bella looks up from her phone. "Emmet? What the fuck are you doing here?" she asks looking at me like i've grown another head or something; she says some more shit and stares.

"It's nice to see you too cuz" I say sarcastically and laugh; I haven't seen her in over a year. But that year had served her well, she had always been pretty even if she never realized it but know, know she was a beautiful brunette who could not only cut your balls off but could also make turn them blue if she so wished. I doubted she would ever do that to a guy willingly, seeing as she has always been a shy girl. She says something about me being huge and I grin like a little boy. I used to be this skinny little thing but last year something happened and I finally grew a couple of inches. As the inches set in I hit the gym; I could understand her shock it had been my same reaction. She asks yet again what i'm doing here and I worry for her sanity I mean I am standing behind the bar.

"I work here Bells, hello that's why i'm behind the bar" I say voicing my thoughts and showing her my concern for her state of mind. The conversation then turns to were i'm staying but I'm interrupted by some customer and I go to them motioning to Bella to give me a sec. Serving a couple of drink and taking care of some bills I finally get back to Bella. She expresses her concern for my financials seeing as renting an apartment around here is almost suicide if you aren't corporate. "Oh yeah I know! But that's why I have a roommate" I say and point to were Edward is sitting before calling out to him. He's a cool dude I met him in college my first year we became fast friend when I had said I wanted to move out here he suggested we share an apartment since he was also coming this way. He explained that he would be interning at his uncle's company and had already checked and knew that there was no way he would be able to pay for an apartment on his own.

"Miss Swan" Edward says courtly and i'm confused he know Bells? How the hell does he know bells? Bella looks up then and I notice half her drink is missing did she just choke down whiskey? The questions just kept coming.

"Mason" Bella replies in a small hoarse voice confirming that she had indeed chocked down her drink witch was odd since Bella was more of an appreciate the drink kind of girl.

"Ed? What the hell, you know Bella?" I ask and it seems to be my turn to be the one asking obvious questions.

"Yes Emmet" he says "Miss Swan works for my uncle as Rosalie's secretary" he said.

"Damn Bells that sucks!" Edward had told me about Rosalie he had told me how his uncle was pushing him to make friends with her and how he had insinuated more than once that it be great if there could be something more between them. But he had also told me what a huge bitch she was and how he was more than tired of her advances.

"You know Rose?" Bella looks truly confused.

"No Edward told me about her" I answer cousin her to turn to him and stare with that confused look still plastered on her face; Edward shooting daggers at me with his eyes.

"How do you know Miss Swan Emmet?" Edward asks.

"She is my cousin, on my mom's side." I state moving away again to tend to the people around the bar. When I come back there is a twenty on the counter under Bella's know empty cup.

"She said she needed to go, she left you her number on the napkin and said you should call her soon and a twenty since she didn't know how much her drink was" Edward says to me shrugging when I look at him.

"Edward is something going on between you and Bella?" I ask because for some reason I've always had an ability to sense this things and there was definitely something here.

"No!" he says with a bit of an edge on his voice "I'm calling it a night Em how much do I owe you?"

Paying his bill he exits the bar what the hell was going on? And how small could this world be? That my roommate knows my cousin and that she works for the same company?

EPOV

Ugh this was not happening! The day had gone by so well I had decided to celebrate. Leaving the office at five on the dot I had walked to Forks the restaurant/bar a couple of blocks down from work and my apartment. It was still early and the doors were open to the public I made my way to the bar to see Emmet my roommate who was the bartender I had dinner and then settled in for some serious drinking. All was going well till I heard Emmet call my name only to look and find Isabella sitting there at the bar in front of Em. What the hell? Why was she here? Why was she talking to Emmet? Getting up from my booth I made my way to the bar and to _her_.

"Miss Swan" was the only thing I could get out.

"Mason" she had said in a low throaty voice which sounded a bit strained. Was she okay? She looked a little flustered. Emmet then continued to ask very obvious questions which only bothered me since I knew him to be a smart mother fucker. I answer some shit about Bella working for Rosalie and flinch I had told Emmet about her and we both sort of hated her. This becomes very obvious when he expresses how sorry he is about her having to work for her. When Bella asked about Rosalie and I knew I was fucked I tried to look at Emmet to warn him not to say anything but of course he wasn't looking at me when he tells Bella I had told him about her. Needing to divert the conversation I ask Emmet how he knows Bella he hadn't ever mentioned a girlfriend but he was a sneaky bastard so who knows.

"She is my cousin, on my mom's side." He says and moves away to tend to his clients. I turn to the sound of a glass hitting the bar Bella is grimacing having just chocked the rest of her drink which had looked like whiskey.

Frowning slightly I open my mouth to say something but she cuts me of by saying "I have to go" she quickly pulls out a twenty and a pen from her bag. Grabbing the napkin she scribbles something on it and tucks it under her now empty glass along with the twenty. "I have to go" she says again "please tell Emmet to give me a call when he has a break. Goodnight Mr. Mason I'll see you on Monday" with that she hoped of her bars stool and left. Not being able to resist I looked at the napkin to find that she had left him her number pulling out my phone I quickly store it.

Emmet makes his way back to the end of the bar were we had been sitting and looked at me while I explained her leaving. He then asked me if there was something going on between me and Isabella and I was a bit to hasty on replaying no and wasn't able to keep my resentment at that statement completely out of my voice. I decided to call it a night if I stayed there I knew I wouldn't be able to resist asking him about her; just like with Jasper.

When had this happened? When had I become completely obsessed with a girl I didn't even know? Replaying the night's events and the weeks as well, I lay fully awake in bed. Knowing full well I should be resting I had big plans for tomorrow and then a business dinner with the family and the Hales.

**Do not worry next chapter is all Edward POV and it gets ****interesting! Sorry if this chapter was a bit confusing but I love Emmet and I really wanted to show this side of him that side that sees right thru people and their bull. He won't come up often for now but he will definitely have his moments and some more POVS as well as some of the other characters. Really hope you liked this one let me know by reviewing! **


End file.
